Robotboys sad story
by Bulldan
Summary: when Tommy leaves robotboy alone at his house when he and gus go to a party, robotboy gets extreamly upset and sad about never being able to go to have fun with his friends in public. can tommy make it up to him.
1. Chapter 1

Robotboys sad story by Noah Martella

It was a cool Friday night around 8:00 and two boys were about to leave for one of the greatest parties they were ever invited to. The first boy was ten years old with a square head, yellow hair, white sneakers, green long pants and a stripped white shirt, his name was Tommy turnbell. The second boy was fat, is wearing a blue shirt with the letter G on it, has grayish-blue long pants and shoes, has reddish-orange hair and his name is Gus.

There is a third resident at the turnbell residence besides Tommy, his brother Donnie and his parents, he's a little blue robot named Robotboy. Robotboy is an advanced prototype fighting robot created by professor Mushimo and was given to Tommy for safe keeping from evil and to teach him how to be a real boy. Robotboy is short with blue neon eyes, his hands and ends of his legs are blue as well as his two antennae's on his head and the rest of him is colored white.

Tommy: "I can't wait to go Lola's party; it's going to be wicked awesome!"

Gus: "Yeah everybody's coming in fact I heard that her dad hired the best chefs in town, I can't wait to see what's cooking down there." Gus bragged intently about the food.

Tommy: "I've been waiting for week to go to her party; this is going to be great!" Tommy announced.

Robotboy looked eagerly towards Gus and Tommy as they rambled about Lola's party and how great it is going to be. Tommy had been talking about this for while and was glad that Tommy was enjoying himself… maybe he could go as well…

Gus: "are you done yet Tommy? The g-man has a party to go to and I don't want to be late! "

Tommy: "yeah, let's go before-"

Robotboy: "Robotboy want go to Lola's party." robotboy hopefully asked.

Tommy looked at robotboy with a sad yet worrying face at his little blue friend. He knew that robotboy always wanted to go outdoors to have lots of fun with others, but because of the danger it was near to impossible to do so which is why Tommy is about to hate himself for what he's about to say.

Tommy: "I'm sorry ro, but there's gonna be people there that we don't know, in fact a lot of people are gonna be at the party so it's not safe to bring you… I'm sorry robotboy, but you can't come…"

Robotboy: "what??? But Tommy say robotboy can go with Tommy to parties before???"

Tommy: "well… this is different."

Robotboy: "NO, it no different, Tommy say robotboy can come!" robotboy argued with a louder voice.

Tommy: "robotboy, I'd really like to bring you, but it's just too big of a risk, I'm sorry ro…"

Robotboy: "But… you… no… you… (Sigh) ok Tommy." agreed unwillingly

Tommy: "I'll make it up to ro, I promise…"

Robotboy: "………"

Gus: "C'mon lets GO!" Gus demanded

Tommy: "alright… bye robotboy."

Robotboy: "……bye Tommy…" robotboy mumbled with antennas down

Deb: "C'mon you two, time to get moving" Tommy's mom called from downstairs

Tommy: "Coming mom, lets go Gus."

Gus: "Finally" Gus complained.

Minuets later Gus and Tommy packed their things up and left to go to Lola's party and have a good time without robotboy thus leaving him alone in Tommy's room.

**Robotboys P.O.V (point of view) **

'_Why tommy always leave robotboy alone? Tommy always says robotboy could go to parties with tommy, why he always lie to robotboy…'_

Robotboy: "why…"

'_Robotboy walk around room with questions in head. Robotboy confused, sad about what happen. Robotboy stop to look out Tommy's window, look at stars, wonder why tommy never takes robotboy to have fun with friends…' _

Robotboy: "why?"

'_This no first time tommy no takes robotboy to have fun with friends… Tommy goes with Gus to sleepover without robotboy before and leaves robotboy alone… why he do this? _

Robotboy: "Why!"

_Robotboy Tired of never having fun with friends, Never going with Tommy, NEVER get do what ROBOTBOY want do!! It no fair.'_ robotboy thought while glaring out the window towards the direction of Lola's house.

Robotboy: "No fair, robotboy want go!"

'_Robotboy remember times Tommy say no to robotboy when robotboy want have fun, he never let robotboy have fun! It NO FAIR'_ robotboys eyes turned red.

Robotboy: "NO FAIR!!!"

Robotboy activates his lasers and blasts a whole through two of the walls and starts launching missiles in every direction completely destroying the whole upper level of the house. When robotboy stopped what he was doing, he realized what he had done and knew he was going to be in trouble.

Robotboy: "Ooooohhhh Robotboy in trouble (oil tears well up in eyes) now Tommy be mad at robotboy…. (Sniffs) it no fair… (Tears run down face) NO FAIR, NO FAIR, IT NO FAIR!!!" robotboy began to yell.

Robotboy began to cry like crazy spilling oil all over the room for a few minuets until robotboy shorts out and de-activates.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Sad isn't it? Just wait till the next chapter, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Robotboys sad story- The talk Noah Martella

When Tommy got home that night from one of the best parties imaginable he was shocked to see the upper half of his home almost completely destroyed and the roof collapsed. Tommy not knowing what caused the damage to the house immediately went up what was left of his room and entered his destroyed room where he found robotboy deactivated on the scorched rug with oil all around him.

Tommy: "oh boy, what happened?" Tommy questioned to nobody in particular. "Maybe I better call mushimo to send over more oil for robotboy… what could have caused robotboy to do this?"

About a day latter Tommy refilled Robotboy with oil and the damages to the house were fixed so Tommy wanted to ask robotboy what happened that night. With a simple press of a button on Tommy's watch, robotboy activated from his unconscious state, only to have oily tears began to trickle down his face and he curled himself into a ball.

Tommy: "r-ro? What's wrong, why are you crying? What happened?" Tommy asked his little blue friend with the upmost feeling of worry.

Robotboy: "(sob)…..no fair….. Never fair…" robotboy meekly replied.

Tommy: "w- what? What's not fair? What are talking about?"

Robotboy: "….. tommy never let robotboy have fun… never be with people…"

Tommy: "oh… (sigh) ro… we've been through this before it-"

Robotboy: "But it no fair… always never fair…" robotboy retorted emotionally

Tommy: "robotboy I know your upset, but you need to stop this and understand that things sometimes don't work out for you… I-"

At that moment robotboy stood up from where he was lying and put on and angry face for what Tommy said.

Robotboy: "WELL MAKE IT WORK!!! TOMMY LEAVE ROBOTBOY ALONE IN ROOM EVERY TIME THERE ARE PEOPLE HAVING FUN!!!...... Tommy say that robotboy could have fun with other kids, BUT YOU LIE!" robotboy yells enraged at tommy.

Tommy: "Robotboy I-"

Robotboy: "Tommy say robotboy can go to parties with friends, BUT YOU LIE AGAIN!!! ROBOTBOY DIDN'T EVEN GO TO LOLA'S PARTY AND SHE GOOD FRIEND… BETTER FRIEND THAN YOU!!!"

Tommy: "That's not what I meant-"

Robotboy: "WHY TOMMY WHY!?!? WHY YOU ALWAYS LIE TO ROBOTBOY!!! (Tears fall down his face)"

Tommy: "Wait!"

Robotboy: "YOU NO LIKE ROBOTBOY!!!! i… I… I HATE YOU!" with oil filled tears running down his metal face robotboy took of from Tommy's room and disappeared from sight.

Tommy: "ROBOTBOY WAIT… (Sigh) what have I done……"

**Robotboy's p.o.v **

_As robotboy fly away, far away from tommy's house I begin to cry to myself for the things tommy has done to me… what did robotboy do to deserve this? Just because robotboy not real boy doesn't mean robotboy can't have fun like real boy… tommy no understand what it like to be alone a lot… robotboy NEVER WAN'T SEE TOMMY AGAIN!!! _

Robotboy lands in front of a large house on top of a hill and knocks on the door where Lola Mbola appears a bit surprised by robotboy's appearance

Robotboy: "(sobbing) h-hi lola…"


End file.
